fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cactus Man
Cactus Man is an Original Character based off the NetNavis from the Mega Man: Battle Network series. Originally created by writer Security Ray, writer Good Ol' Gear currently writes his character. Cactus Man is a solo NetNavi, originally created to be a normal Navi to be fodder during Virus Busting operation. After one such operation went wrong, wiping out both sides almost entirely, he became aware and fully independent, going rogue in the process and creating a new appearance for himself. Following those events, he became a nomad vigilante, protecting the Net from menaces of all kind. In fiction wrestling, he's currently a free agent. Background *'Series:' Original Character *'Species:' NetNavi *'Age:' 4 (Chronologically) *'Height:' 6 feet *'Weight:' 200 lbs. *'Companies:' N/A *'Debut:' 2014 *'Status: '''Active *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' Rookie Revolution *'Twitter: @CactusSpike Appearance Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers History Wrestling Career '''WWE: Animated 'Pride and Glory, Team Quest and Feud with the Rookie Revolution' Despite not being signed to World Wrestling Entertainment, Cactus Man is currently part of a major storyline over there, Team Quest vs. Rookie Revolution. First one to be picked by Johnny Quest to be a part of his team, Cactus Man ran out with his fellow stablemates at In Your House: Road to Glory to save Quest from a vicious assault by the Rookie Revolution, but fell short. At Pride and Glory, Team Quest faced the Rookie Revolution, and although they managed to eliminate six of Team RR's members, they ultimately fell to the Rookie Revolution. However, after the match, Master Chief would make his shocking return, saving the rookies and turning Team Quest into Team Chief. FUSION Debut, Cactus Spiders and FUSION Tag Team Champion (2015 - 2017) Cactus Man made his official debut on FUSION on January 23rd 2015 (FUSION 7: Pride Before the Fall) in a Tag Team Match that was part of the FUSION Tag Team Championship Tourney that saw him square off against Bowser Jr. and Kappa Mikey with Miles Morales. After a well-fought match, Cactus Man managed to take down Mikey with a Chop Block, which Miles managed to capitalize into a Cradle Pin for the winning 1-2-3. Later on through Twitter, the two announced they had made an alliance that would've lasted even though they had been eliminated from the tournament, dubbing themselves the Cactus Spiders, even though Cactus Man did not approve of the name. On February 22nd, 2015 (FUSION 8: Reach for Glory), Cactus Spiders and Team ReUrt fought to advance to the Sem-Finals of the FUSION Tag Team Championship Tourney. Both teams were counted out, and Sailor Jupiter declared that both team would've moved to the finals, making the match a Four Corners Tag Team Fatal 4-Way Match. Two months later, on April 27th 2015 (FUSION 9; The Calm Before the Storm), Cactus Man was part of a Fatal 4-Way featuring Wakko, Kurt Hudson and Wolf Lancaster, which Lancaster won by pinning Wakko after a Springboard Cutter. Later that night, Cactus Man came to the rescue of Miles Morales after the Main Event, and participated in the brawl between the four teams. The four teams fought once again on May 31st 2015, this time with the FUSION Tag Team Championships on the line. Ultimately, the Cactus Spiders, despite a huge effort, were not able to win the match, with Team ReUrt unhooking the belts. However, it was not over yet; on June 14th, 2015 (Fusion 11; The Vengeancing), the Cactus Spiders interrupted Team ReUrt's celebration, and managed to get a title shot for FUSION 12, courtesy of Glitchy Red. The Cactus Spiders failed once again to defeat their rivals on July 5th, 2015 (FUSION 12; It's Totally Cactus Spiders), and were taken out by Bowser and Wakko, Team WTF?! On the same day (FUSION the Thirteenth; Nightmare on Fourth of July), the Cactus Spiders observed the Vice Wolves defeat Team ReUrt from backstage, grimacing all the while. The Cactus Spiders re-appeared on FUSION one month later, on August 15th 2015 (FUSION 15; Striking Gold), attacking Team WTF?! and announcing that they wanted a second title shot. Bugs Bunny announced that the four teams would've fought one last time at FUSION XX: Night of Champions for the belts in a TLC match, with the added stipulation that this would've been the last shot to the belts for all ''teams involved. On October 11th, 2015 (FUSION 17: With Teammates Like These...), the four teams signed the contract in front of Bugs. On January 24th, 2016 (FUSION XX: Night of Champions), the Cactus Spiders managed to defeat Team ReUrt, Team WTF?! and the Vice Wolves in a TLC match, unhooking the belts and becoming the second-ever FUSION Tag Team Champions. Personal Life In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Bush Cutter ''(Scissors Kick) * ''Thyphoon of Thorns ''(Moonsault Side Slam) *''Wild Star Press ''(Corkscrew Shooting Star Press) *Spear Signature Moves *Bridging Dragon Suplex *Over The Top Rope Suicide Dive *Surfboard, Shoot Kick *Hurricanrana *''Full House (Backflip followed by Wrist-Lock Seated Side Slam) *''Three Amigos'' (Triple Rolling Suplex) - Adopted from and in tribute of Eddie Guerrero Managers Nicknames Entrance Themes *'"Metalingus"' by Alter Bridge (2014 – 2017) Championships and Accomplishments 'FUSION' * FUSION Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Ultimate Spider-Man/Miles Morales Trivia * Cactus Man's design is based off of the artwork from the fan-made game "Mega Man: Battle Network Chrono X". Category:Wrestling Original Characters Category:Original Characters